


The Losers Coven: Strangers and Magic

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: The Losers Coven [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, I don't mind, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, With magic and kingdoms, or you could, please don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: An alternate universe where the Losers Club kidnap Pennywise and keep him hostage, until strange occurrences start happening. Along with others things like kingdoms, a strange woman, ANOTHER clown, and a group of trouble making girls.((ON HIATUS))





	1. A brief Summary

This is an explanation of my AU. I know it's technically spoilers but, oh well.

• The Losers capture Pennywise so that he doesn't harm anymore kids  
• And surprisingly, he accepts his doom  
• Then, the kids start having weird things happen to them  
• It's then revealed that they all have "gifts" ((which I'll explain later on))  
• And that's when they meet Penny, aka, 90s Pennywise.  
• He tells the Club that they each come from a kingdom in the Macroverse  
• And that he's come to help them grow and control their gifts.  
• The Losers comply and they start training   
• But not until they meet a young women who has also come to teach them  
• So now they have two mentors and a punching bag ((you know who's who))  
• I just realised this was less of an explanation, and more of a summary   
• But oh well

Now, on to the Losers gifts

Bill- Astrakinesis: the ability to manipulate astral energy   
• Astral means 'star', so his powers has to do with space. Also, since his Kingdom is Urania aka the muse of Astronomy  
• He can create and shape astral energy. Not only that, but project images  
• Basically, it's like magic

Richie- Pathokinesis: the ability to manipulate emotions   
• He can sense and change the emotions of others  
• And he can sort of mind control people   
• Not only that, but he can use and release emotions to attack

Eddie- Vitakinesis: the ability to manipulate health and the healing process   
• He can heal himself and others   
• But he can also harm people without making direct contact   
• Also, he can transfer diseases to someone and stop them from healing themselves

Mike- Thiriokinesis: the ability to manipulate animals and animal behavior   
• He control animals and understand their emotions, and what they're thinking  
• Also, he can summon animals as well  
• Not only can it be any type of animal (mammals, aquatic,amphibian etc.), but also mythical creatures

Stan- Phyllokinesis: the ability to manipulate plant-life  
• He can create plants and grow them instantly   
• Also, he can use the plants as chemicals to heal people and/or objects   
• And he can cause the plants to release damaging toxins, making it a great defense mechanism

Bev- Pyrokinesis: the ability to manipulate heat and fire   
• She can control fire and the amount of intensity   
• While it is rare, she can be immune to the flames. But, it has to come from her  
•Since light is similar to fire, it kind of comes in the package as well

Ben- Bibliokinesis: the ability to manipulate literary objects   
• He can create and shape all forms of literary objects (written, drawn etc.)  
• While it's not that powerful, his gift allows him to summon attacks from even a single word   
• Also, it gives him extreme knowledge

If you have any questions, let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already posted this story on Wattpad, so expect multiple chapters to come out on some days. However, there will be days where I'll won't post cause of either school or the fact that I'm not in the fandom.  
> But I'll do my best!


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, but the next chapters will be longer

Bill walked into his home from school, along with the rest of the Losers Club. It had been only about a week since the encounter with IT, but it felt as if it was only yesterday.

“Ok” he started “I-I know it’s going to be hard going down there again, b-b-but we have too”

They all nodded and walked to Bills kitchen and opened the door to the basement.

There was growling.

Bill was the first to walk down the stairs. He breathed, trying not to show fear. The other Losers walked behind him. When they made it to the bottom, there, lying on a mattress, was IT.

Or as his current formed showed, Pennywise.

“It stills feels like a bad idea to be doing this” Eddie said from behind.

“Do you want anymore missing kids?” Mike said.

“No, but I’m just saying” Eddie said “that mother-fucker made me break my arm”

“It’ll heal” Beverly added “And anyways, we beat it up before, we can do it again. He just has to collaborate”

“Yeah right, like hell he’ll collaborate” Richie said.

“Guys!” Bill yelled softly “H-H-He’s waking up”

They all turned to Pennywise, who was shuffling in the mattress, with his hands tied down by chains. He groaned painfully.

“Be ready” Bill whispered

Pennywise opened his eyes softly, which were glowing lightly. His body was filled with bruises and scars, and some pole were dug into his sides and legs. His mouth was covered with a gag, so that he wouldn’t be able to bite anyone.

“D-Did you have a g-good nap?” Bill asked “Well don’t get u-used to it”

Pennywise lifted his head, low growling coming from under his breath. Clearly, he was upset. He tried lunging to the kids, but the chains held him back.

“Don’t even think about it” Mike said “Those chains will hold you back, no matter what.”

“And we’re not thinking of breaking them” Eddie said.

Pennywise simply looked on helplessly as his wounds gushed.

Bill stepped up, looking down at the It creature.

“You’re going t-to stay down here,” he said “f-for as long as we c-can hold you, you’re not g-going anywhere”

Pennywise growled under the gag “Stupid human…”

Bill kicked his face in rage. Sure, HE was the stupid one. Says the one who killed his brother.

“C-Come on, guys, lets g-go” Bill said, as he and the Losers walked up the stairs

“This is you’re life n-now. Get u-used to it”


	3. Mike's Encounter

Mike Hanlon rode on his bike, just finishing homeschool and off to the ware house with lamb chops from the farm. It wasn't a job he liked, but he got used to it in time. Besides, after this, he got to meet with the Losers Club.

Well, it was mainly to take care of a carnivorous child killing clown. But still.

Mike parked his bike in the alley way, walking towards the door, which he did NOT have a good experience with. He was about to walk in when he heard... whining?

No. It couldn't be whining. There weren't any animals in these parts of town.

Mike turned his head to the sound. Nothing. Until he saw, a tail. White to be exact.

He slowly walked towards it and lifted up a box it was hiding in. A dog? Well, it looked like a dog.  
But it had so much fluff you'd mistake it for cotton candy. And it's fur. It was white but dirty. And it clearly wasn't a puppy. It was HUGE, the size of a wolf.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" Mike asked the pup. It layed on it's head, whining softly.

 _Poor thing probably doesn't have a home,_ Mike thought.

The dog then got up, it's nose sniffing Mike. It leaned towards Mike's bag of lamb chops.

"Hey, you really shouldn't touch tha-" But before he could finish, the dog grabbed a chop and started running away with it.

"HEY! COME BACK! I NEED THAT!" Mike shouted and ran behind the dog. They ran through the downtown area and through Kansas street. The dog ran faster, with Mike falling behind.

 _How the hell is that dog able to run so far?_ Mike thought

The dog started to slow down and stop at a nearby sidewalk. Finally, Mike caught up and tried to catch his breath. He looked up and saw the street that the dog had stopped.

Neibolt Street.

The dog ran into the Neibolt house, with no sign of fear. Mike couldn't believe it. First, this dog steals his lamb chop, and now he's making him walk into the scariest house in the town.

He walked up to the door and took a deep breath. They had IT. There was nothing to be afraid of. Right?

He opened the door, trying to find a sign of that dog. He heard a bark come from upstairs. Mike walked upstairs, and noticed one of the doors open. Opening the door, he saw the dog, WITH the lamb chop.

"Hey, I know this sounds mean, but I really need that chop. It's so I could sell them, ya know?" Mike walked slowly towards the dog, trying not to scare it.

The dog simply ignored Mike and walked towards a fort of boxes and nuzzled inside it. There was purring this time.

Mike walked towards the fort and peeked inside, being welcomed with the image of the dog sitting next to a black, fluffy cat. It bit the lamb chop in half, sliding one to the cat.

"I-I'm sorry" Mike said "I didn't know" He reached towards the dog slowly, trying to pet it.

But the dog moved towards him instead, lying it's head on his lap. Mike smiled and petted it's head slowing. Then, he heard something...

_It's alright, you didn't know_

Mike could have sworn it came from the dog. But it couldn't be. It's not like he understood it. Mike looked down, trying to hear if it came from the dog.

_Stop staring, it's rude_

This time however, it came from the cat.

"Can you guys..understand me?" Mike asked. The animals nodded in response. Mike couldn't believe it. They understood them. And he could understand them.

"But how?" He asked again. The dog then got up and picked up a small box, placing it on Mike's lap.

"What's this?"

The dog just sat down and said nothing. Mike grabbed the box and opened it slowly. Inside, was a purple stone with what appeared to be a gold rune.

Mike grabbed it, thinking how could a dog have this. "Is this why?" The dog barked. "It's not? Then why?" The dog barked again.

"You're not gonna tell me. That's great" He sighed "Can you at least tell me your name?" The dog lifted it's head, revealing a collar.

Silver. It said Silver. And it was a she.

Silver then shaked her fur and revealed the dirt to be dust. Her fur was now pure, pearly white. Mike stared in awe of the creature.

"Wow. I've never seen a dog like you. So beautiful" Mike said, feeling Silvers soft fur. "And what's your friends name?" Mike asked, looking towards the cat.

Silver barked to the cat to reveal it's collar.

"Cream Puff?" Mike asked "Her name's Cream Puff?" The cat hissed at him softly.

"I don't mean anything by it. I think it's a cute name" Mike smiled. "I'm guessing you girls live here by yourselfs. No wonder you stole my lamb chop" Silver nodded.

"I'm so sorry Silver, I should have known" Mike apologized. Silver walked up and licked Mike's face. Mike chuckled and tried stopping Silver.

"Alright, alright! I get it! You like me! I like you too!" Mike laughed, scratching Silvers back.

"You _are_ going to tell me why I can talk to you, right?" Mike said. Silver then finally spoke.

_When all the stones are found, then we'll tell you_


	4. Stan's Steal

After meeting with the Losers Club, Stan Uris walked home with his bike by his side. He hated taking care of that killer clown. He hated the clown in general. But at this rate, watching over a clown was a better option than going home.

He had to take religious classes at the church, and it was right next to Neibolt street and the Neibolt house. After that experience last week, he didn't even wanna go near that house. Worst of it all, his bandaids on his face were still there to remind him.

The streets weren't nice and he hated walking through them every day. Though, he did notice something. Something that wasn't always there. There was a stand. A flower stand.

Stan furrowed his eyebrows. Probably just some greedy town folk trying to get some money. He shook his head, starting to turn around. But something caught his eye. The old woman running the stand was trying to convince a couple to buy some flowers, but they rudly refused.

Stan actually felt a little sorry for the woman. Maybe she really was just trying to sell some plants. Stan decided that, it wouldn't hurt to just look at the flowers. So, he walked over to the stand.

When he stopped at the booth, he was amazed at the flowers, which were clearly exotic. They were of different shapes and colors, it was amazing.

"See anything you like?" The old woman said from behind the booth

Stan raised his head, looking at the woman.

"No, I'm just looking. Besides, I don't have any money" Stan said. "Oh that's all right," the woman said "I'm simply giving away these lovely gifts of nature"

While she seemed nice, Stan didn't trust the woman. Hell, you can't trust anyone in Derry.

But yet, he still wanted on the plants. I mean, they were just plants.

"Ok" Stan said "Um, I'll have one"

"Wonderful!" The woman smiled "Which shall it be?"

Stan carefully eyed each one, making sure none had any suspicious looks. But, there was one that caught his eye.

A Gardenia.

Stan had read about those flowers. They were meant to symbolize a lot of things. Trust. Hope. Friendship. Love. Plus, they were very beautiful.

But this Gardenia looked half dead. It was, actually kinda sad. Stan decided he'd take this flower and care for it until it returned to it's regal form.

"I'll take this one" Stan said, picking up the white, dying flower.

"Are you sure? That one doesn't look healthy" the old woman said

"Then I'll take care of it. I have a feeling it has more to offer" Stan said confidently.

"Very well" the woman said "A nice flower for a nice boy" Stan smiled at the compliment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get some money" he asked.

"Oh no, of course not. Just think of it as a steal!" The woman said, winking.

"A steal?" Stan asked "Um, ok. Thank you!" He walked over to the church and waved at the woman. She waves back, smiling fondly.

* * *

 

Later on that day, Stan had locked himself in his room. He hated his father. The first he did when Stan walked into the church, was scold him for being late. And in his studies, his father would scold him again for getting the history and prayers wrong. And his mother, well, she would just stand by. Like always.

So, Stan decided to stay in his room and shut away the world. The only good thing that happened, was that neither of his parents noticed the Gardenia.

Stan had grabbed some water from the kitchen and had taken it to his room. He did say he was going to take care of the plant.

"There you go" Stan murmured as he gave the Gardenia the water. "Soon you'll be good as new" He then layed his head on the desk next to the flower.

"You're lucky. You're adored for your beauty and taken care when your dying. Not like me. My owners don't care about me. I can only rely on my friends. I'm guessing that's you don't have. Friends. But, now, you have me"

 _Wow,_ Stan thought. _I'm talking to a plant_

As he got up to his bed, Stan heard crinkling of leaves. He turned, and saw something impossible.

Before his very eyes, the plant had started to grow. By itself. It grew roots and more flowers. Stan backed away slowing, not believing was he was witnessing. When the plant stopped, it looked... incredible.

It was no longer one Gardenia, but a bush of Gardenias. They glowed in the sunlight, white as snow. But one thing stood out. There was something glowing in the dirt of the pot.

Stan walked up slowly, taking a piece of paper from the desk, using it to dig into the dirt.

When the dirt was cleared, Stan found something. A stone. A green stone with a gold rune. Stan stared at it in awe, deciding to keep it.

 _I was right,_ Stan thought. _You really can't trust anyone in Derry_


	5. Beverly's Accident

Ever since the death of Mr.Marsh, Beverly Marsh stayed with Ben Hanscom instead of going to Portland. Portland didn't sound bad, she just didn't want to leave her friends.

The only people that actually cared about her.

Beverly walked to Ben's house, opening the door with the key Ben gave her. There was no one inside. Probably working or something. She threw her bag and herself on the couch, exhausted. Ben had decided to go to the town library, since apparently reading relieved his stress.

Eventually, Beverly got hungry and went to the kitchen to grab a sandwich and water. She then took her plate and sat outside on the porch.

While living with Ben was alright, it was a bit akward. With Bev being the only girl in the house, along with his mom, she needed privacy. So no one was allowed to just barge in unannounced.

Beverly liked Ben, but it felt like a bit too much. And with the clown involved, that just completes the package. Bev decided to just forget about it, and take a smoke.

Yes, she was WAY too young to be smoking, but, just like Ben with his reading, it relieved stress.

Beverly grabbed a cigarette from a box she bought from the drug store and was about to light it up. However, the cigarette wasn't white. It was burnt. Actually, half the box was burnt. Including the cigarettes inside.

 _But,_  Bev thought, _I never lit them up. I just picked them up from the store_

She ignored the thought, and grabbed another cigarette. But before she could light it, the cigar was already smoking.

Beverly stared in shock. Did she accidently turn on the lighter? But she was holding the cigar the whole time. It wasn't even near the lighter.

Next thing you know, the entire cigarette broke in flames in a matter of seconds. Beverly screamed as she dropped the cigar and it fell on the porch. The fire slowly stared spreading all over the floor.

Quickly, Beverly ran to the kitchen as fast as possible and grabbed a bucket of water. She ran back outside and quickly poured the water on the fire before it could spread anymore.

The fire was put out immediately, and no one noticed it. Ash was scattered all over the place.

 _Ben's mom is gonna kill me,_ Bev thought

Beverly didn't understand. How did the cigarette light itself on? Did she do it? No, it couldn't be. But still, she was holding the cigar the whole time. She didn't even know if she should tell the Losers of it. Nevertheless, she grabbed the box of cigars and went inside to throw it out, grabbed a cloth and broom along the way.

As she came outside, Beverly noticed that something was glowing in the pile of ashes. Carefully, she bent down and moved the ashes away with the cloth.

In the pile, was an orange stone with a gold rune.

Beverly picked it up delicately. She had never seen such a stone. It glowed as if it was the sun itself. She eyed it carefully before putting it in her pocket for safe keeping.

She was DEFINITELY going to tell the Losers about this.


	6. Richie's Outburst

Richie Tozier walked through downtown Derry and sighed. Dear God, there was school stuff everywhere. He hated going back to school. Yeah, he got to see his friends, but aside from that, it was awful.

There was something else on his mind. Since they captured Pennywise and went back to school, there had been some strange occurrences.

On the first day of school, Richie had homeroom. And while the teacher was calling attendance, Richie screamed out a joke that was... pretty inappropriate. Even when the teacher was lecturing him, Richie snickered under his breath.

But then, here's the odd part. The teacher actually started to snicker.

At first, Richie thought that his joke was so funny that it even made the teacher laugh. But that wasn't the case.

Instead, slowly, the teacher started smiling and laughing VERY unnaturally. And he was still lecturing Richie, telling him that he'd call his parents if he'd do it again. But he just kept on smiling.

It was, pretty creepy. Not killer clown creepy, but still.

As Richie walked through the streets, he heard someone call his nickname 'trashmouth'. Richie turned, and saw that it was Belch Huggins and Victor Cris. Henry Bowers old gang members.

They grabbed Richie from behind and dragged him into an alley way.

"Hey Trashmouth!" Belch said "Ready for your daily beating?!"

"Let me go, shitface!" Richie yelled.

Furious, Belch kneed Richie in the crotch. HARD.

Richie fell to the floor in pain. He looked up at Belch as Victor picked him up from the floor, making him face Belch.

"You're gonna regret saying that..." Belch said.

"No! Stop!" Richie yelled. But Belch ignored. He readied his fist to launch it at Richies face.

"NO!" Richie yelled. And as he said that, Belch immediately flew out of Richies and Victor went flying back into a wall. They landed on the floor hard as Richie stared in disbelief.

Belch and Victor scattered through the floor and ran away from Richie as fast as possible.  
Richie just stood there. Those two NEVER ran away from him. It was like there feeling Richies inner emotions.

Just like the teacher on the first day of school.

Richie grabbed his shoulder in pain from where Victor held him, and he felt another quick pain on his head. He felt something drop and fall to the floor.

When Richie looked down, he saw that what fell on his head, was a stone. A yellow stone with a gold rune. Richie stared at it. Did it fall from the sky? It couldn't be the case. Stones don't really fall from the sky often in Derry.

Richie put it in his pocket, thanking God that he actually had something else to talk about other than school in the Losers Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, the deleted scene shows that Henry killed Belch and Victor. But this is an alternate universe, so they're alive here.


	7. Bill's Memories

Bill Denbrough walked up the stairs of his house, just coming back from school. The house was quite and dark, since Bills parents refused to speak to him due to Georgies death. But it didn't bother him that much. He had other things to worry about. Like the fact that the Losers Club voted to have Pennywise in Bills cellar.

He opened the door to his room and closed it, tossing his bag on his bed. He sat at his bed and grabbed his sketchbook and a bag of pencils. Bill liked to draw, it was a way to convey his emotions without words.

Bill grabbed a pencil and started to sketch. Lately, he'd been having some small visions of butteflies. He had been trying to ignore it, but they just kept popping up. Especially in his drawings.

He sketched first the body of the butterfly, then it's wings. After finishing, he grabbed the bag of pencils and picked up a blue color pencil. Bill always remembered that the butterflies were blue. Never another color. Always blue.

When he finished, he eyed his drawing and smiled. He thought it looked good and the blue really made it stand out. As he placed his pencils in his bag, Bill got up from his bed and went to feed the clown.

No matter how much he didn't want to.

* * *

 

Bill came back from the cellar, some of the meat that he had picked up from the fridge on his shirt. God, he REALLY hated that clown. But it was the only way to keep the town safe.

He went up the stairs and into his room, noticing that his sketch book was closed.

It was strange, since Bill had left it open. He walked up to his bed and slowly opened the sketchbook. He went through the pages, and noticed that they were blank. Bill furrowed his eyebrows, going through more of the pages. But they were blank.

He closed the book, not knowing why the pages were blank. As he raised his head, Bill jumped immediately. There, on his desk lamp, was a blue butterfly. It looked exactly like the one he'd drawn on his sketchbook.

Bill backed away slowly, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. His eyes never left the butterfly. It was a strange sight, but also a beautiful one. The butterfly then flew off the lamp, and then another from inside it. And then another. And another, and another. And soon, there was a whole swarm of blue butterflies in Bills room.

Bill watched in shock and amazement as the butterflies flew in his room and glowed a bright blue. They then gathered together and flew in one location. On Bills bed. They soon shrunk and less started to fly. When they disappeared, Bill noticed that they left something.

It was a box in the shape of a lotus flower, sitting on Bills bed. He walked up to his bed, and grabbed the box. He carefully opened it, and it started to play music. It was a music box, with a butterfly spinning in the middle, with a stone on top of it. A blue stone with a gold rune.

Bill carefully plucked it from atop the butterfly. It was the same color as the butterflies and the lotus box was pure white. It closed by itself, and the music stopped. He couldn't believe what had happened.

Was this a trick? It couldn't be. Did Pennywise do this? No, it couldn't be him. He would NEVER do something so.... amazing. But yet, it couldn't be real. It was like a dream.

And that song. It was like he'd heard it before...


	8. Eddie's Cure

Eddie Kaspbrak was riding his bike home through the streets, whistling to himself. It was a bit difficult since his arm was still in a cast, but it didn't stop him. Not even a stupid clown.

As he was rode his bike, he heard a car come behind him. It was Belch Huggins' car. Eddie panicked as Belch yelled his name. He peddled faster and tried going to the sidewalk. But one of the wheels got stuck on the side of the road and Eddie fell.

He groaned as his legs were filled with scratches.

"Hey wheezy! Get in here NOW!" Belch yelled as his car got closer. Quickly, Eddie got up and ran as fast as he could.

He ran into the woods, figuring that the only safe place was the sewers. Yes, it was a dumb thought, but no one would dare go in there. Belch and Victor ran through the woods, trying to find Eddie. But to no avail.

"Crap, we lost him! We'll get 'em next time though!" Belch said to Victor, as they walked back to their car.

Eddie, on the other hand, was in the sewers, and sighed in relief. He walked through the sewers trying to find a way out, but got lost quickly.

"Shit..." Eddie said. Everywhere he turned, it was blocked with iron bars. And it usually wasn't like this. Must be Pennywise still doing tricks, even if he was in Bills cellar.

Eddie started to freak out and yell for help. He ran and ran, scraping more of legs and even his broken arm. Then, he found the light of outside, which led to the river. He ran as fast as he could, and finally made it outside, tripping in the process.

Eddie catches his breath and winced in pain as he held his arm and body in pain. Then, he felt a tingling feeling throughout his body. He looked down, and his eyes widened.

His scratches were disappearing right in front of his eyes. The blood washed back into his body and the wounds were immediately gone. His arm, then felt tingly as well.

Eddie felt his arm start to move, the bones healing, as for the rest of his arm. His arm healed. Eddie stared in shock. He got up, and felt something in his cast. Carefully, he took off his cast and found a stone.

A red stone with a gold rune. Eddie picked it up and placed it his pocket.

It looked abnormal, and somehow, he liked it. Plus, the Losers had to hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's so short, but I wanted to get to the point quickly


	9. Ben's Discovery

At the town library, Ben Hanscom read through the history books in his seat. The books distracted him from the immense stress of school. And taking care of a killer clown.

He flipped through the pages, reading about Derrys history. History was always a fascination to Ben. It was interesting to learn about the past. Finally, he finished the book and placed it next to the pile of books that he had read.

Ben then got up from his seat, and try to find something else to read other than history. As he searched through the shelves, Ben sighed. There really wasn't anything interesting.

He walked back to his seat, and noticed there was a shelve he hadn't looked in, next to the librarians desk. She had gone downstairs to sort some files, but had not yet returned.

Anxiously, Ben quickly walked towards the shelve and scrolled through it. He grabbed as many books as he possibly could. All of them were very neatly designed, and looked as if they were new.

Ben couldn't wait to read them.

* * *

 

After almost an hour and 10 books, Ben finally made to the last book. This one was big and looked more like a phone book. Ben noticed that the cover, was very nicely designed. In the middle of it, was a rune. Actually, it looked like a rune surrounded by more runes.

Ben carefully opened it and started reading. As he flipped the pages, there were pictures of mythological creatures and entities. The stories, were also very unique. They told of gods and planets and of the universe.

Ben then came to one page, and noticed a picture of a stone. In the caption, it said that these stones were meant to predict the future and that they were ancient. There was also something else, something much more interesting.

It said that the stones held great power used by civilizations from another galaxy. It sounded ridiculous, but fascinating at the same time. Ben looked back, making sure that the librarian had left. She picked up her purse from her desk and left the library.

Quickly, Ben grabbed the other books and put them back in the shelve in back of the desk. He put them in each section they belonged. When he was about to put the last book, he heard something. A laugh.

Ben turned, seeing nothing but empty desks. Probably just his imagination. He walked back to his desk and grabbed his bag, taking the large book and secretly putting it in his bag. Then, he saw something fall from inside the book.

A stone. A pink stone with a gold rune. Ben picked it up and examined it. It looked exactly like the one in the picture. He grabbed it and placed in his bag for safe keeping.

Ben walked out the library, hearing the laugh once more, this time more vividly.

He stopped and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Then, he heard it again. Slowly, Ben turned... and was greeted by an unbelievable sight.

"Whatcha got there, fat boy?" Said the smiling, old clown.


	10. The Meeting Part 1

The next day, all of the Losers bikes were parked at the Denbroughs house. They walked into Bills room and closed the door. Silence. They all stared at Bill, their leader, waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" Richie asked "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"What's there to talk about?" Bill said

"You know. Did anything... weird happen to you guys yesterday?" Richie said, turning to the rest of the Losers Club.

Mike sat up "Kind of" he said "I was going to the meat shop and saw a dog. She grabbed one of my lamb chops and made me run to the house on Neibolt street. That's where she lived along with a cat friend of hers. And... I could.. understand them"

"What do you mean understand them?" Eddie asked.

"I mean, I could understand what they were saying. What they were feeling. They gave me a box and told me to open it. And I found a stone" Mike placed his hand in his pocket, and took out the purple stone Silver had given him.

"That," Beverly started "Kind of looks like the stone I found yesterday. Exept mine was orange and with a different drawing on it. I got it when my cigarette lit up by itself" She grabbed the orange stone from her pocket and revealed it.

Eddie looked closely to the two stones. "Hey, I got one too! Mine's red and it fell out of my cast. I don't know why, but my arm just healed automatically yesterday. And usually that takes a couple of weeks!" He showed a red stone in his palm.

"Same here" Stan added "I got mine when an old lady gave me a flower yesterday. I gave it water, and the next thing you know, it grows immediately! And I did find a stone, but it was green" He also had a stone, this one green, in his hand.

"Wow, you guys got all of the good stuff" Richie said

"Why Rich? How'd you get yours?" Eddie asked

"Oh I don't know, by, getting beat up by Belch and Victor!" Richie yelled, annoyed "It was kind of like the first day of school, but of instead of happiness there was fear. And the stone just fell out of the sky or something" He had a stone similar to the others, but his was yellow.

They all turned to Bill, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching.

"What about you Bill?" Beverly said "Did anything happen to you yesterday?"

He got up, and picked up the music box he had received. "Yes" he said.

"I-I was drawing in my room and one of my drawings came to life. A b-b-butterfly. Soon, there was a swarm of them and they gave me this" He showed the music box to the losers, opening it and revealing the blue stone, put back atop the butterfly. It played the song, with the Losers listening blissfully.

"It's so beautiful" Beverly said "I've never heard anything like it"

"But I feel like I have" Bill said, looking up at his friends and closing the box"This song. The music box. I-I feel like I've seen and heard it before. Like a memory. I feel like, we're meant to have these stones. But, I don't know for what"

"I think I know" Ben said from behind, still sitting down. "I was in the library and I found a book. It looked really old and I was up for anything to read. As I read though, I found out something"

"What do you mean?" Richie said.

"In the book, I found a page that talked about the stones. It said that witches used them to predict the future. But, there was also something else. It also said that there were some of these stones that, didn't come from here. And I mean, from Earth. It said that these stones held great power, and that only specific individuals could use them"

The Losers all turned to each other. It sounded fake, but now, it felt like anything was possible. Their eyes returned to Ben, eager to hear more.

"Did you get one?" Mike said. "Yes" Ben grabbed the pink stone from his pocket. All of the stones glowed in the room, each a different shade of brightness.

"So, like do we have superpowers or some shit now?" Richie said.

"Richie!" Eddie yelled "What?" Richie said.

"Actually, I think we do" Ben added.

They all turned to him, looks of confusion on their faces. "What?" They all said in unison.

"These stones could only be used by specific individuals, right? Why do think we have them? I don't think it's a coincidence we all got these on the same day. Bills right. I think we really are meant to have these"

"But why?" Mike asked "Why us? There's already so much to worry about. And besides, we can't ask anyone in town. They'll think we're crazy!"

"I think I know someone who can help" Ben said. The Losers all turned to him.

"I didn't just find _something_ yesterday"

* * *

 

The Losers Club opened the door to the cellar and stared at Ben, who was first in line.

"Ben!" Stan said "What are you doing?! Do you know who's down there?!"

"Yeah, I do!" Ben said, walking down the steps carefully. As he walked down, the losers followed behind him. At the bottom, was Pennywise, still chained. He was sleeping until he felt the kids presence and woke up, growling at them.

"What do you want?!" He exclaimed.

"We're here to see someone, and it's NOT you" Ben said. "Did you, by any chance, see another clown stop by here?" The Losers all stared at him. A clown?

Pennywise stared at him and chuckled annoyingly. "Ya mean that old fart back there? Yeah, I saw 'em. He said he wanted to meet with ya kids. Personally. He's over there by those boxes. And don't worry 'bout me butting in. I could care less"

"Thanks" Ben said. Him and the other Losers walked over to a pile of boxes and waited for something to appear. Nothing. But then, they something emerge from the pile. It looked like... a red blob? Oh, it was hair. And it was a clown. But he didn't look as scary as Pennywise. He actually looked like a damn decent clown.

"Heyya, fatboy!" He exclaimed "I see ya brought all of ya friends! Lemme see whatcha got. Hmm, let's see; Buh-buh-Billy, Wheezy, Trashmouth, Homeschool, Stanley and Bevvy! The gangs all here!" Ben smiled at the sight, while everyone else just stared in total confusion.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Richie yelled


	11. The Meeting Part 2

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Richie yelled.

"This is Pennywise" Ben said.

"No, THAT'S Pennywise!" Eddie said, pointing to the younger clown.

"I know it's confusing, but he can help. He knows about the stones!" Ben said. The older clown walked out of the pile and had a wide smile. The Losers all backed up, exept for Ben.

"Guys, you don't have to be afraid! He's harmless! Well a bit mean, but still harmless!" Ben said. None of them believed him. Exept for Beverly.

"Bev!" Richie yelled "What the hell are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" But Beverly paided no attention. She walked up to old Penny and stared at him.

"What do you know about these?" She said, showing the clown the orange stone she had received the other day. Pennywise grabbed the stone and examined it. He then turned to Bev and smirked.

"It's a miracle you have these at your age. And that ya found them too! I was supposed to give 'em to ya guys, but I lost them" Penny said.

"I knew it!" Bill said "So we are supposed to have them! W-wait, did you say YOU were supposed to give us these? Why you?"

"It's a long story.." Penny said "And it all starts with HIM" He moved his gaze towards the other Penny, who glared at him angrily.

"Of course it's him.." Richie mumbled.

"THIS thing destroyed the lives of so many families,decades ago in the Macroverse. He killed and murdered children. Even you kids" Penny said

The Losers eyes widened. Them? But, they weren't even around at that time. "Us?" Beverly said "We were...murdered?"

"Wait a minute" Richie said "So, if we were killed millions of years ago, then how are we here?!"

"Simple. Reincarnation" Penny said

"Rein-What?" Richie said, confused.

Eddie sighed and said "Reincarnation. It's when a soul is reborn into another body. So, it means that we were alive in another era. But don't we just die and that's it?"

Penny looked over to them and spotted Bill.

 _That kid..._ he thought. _I've seen him before_

He walked over to him and stood in front if him, towering over him.

"It was because of your parents" Penny said.

Bills eyes widened. He stepped back for a second. "M-My parents?" He said

"Yes" Penny said "Your parents made it possible for you and your friends to have a second chance at life. They left me in charge of you, if IT were to ever come back. Despite my bitter judgement"

Bill looked at him "Does that mean.... G-G-Georgie..?"

Penny understood what he was trying to say. "Yes. You AND your brother were reincarnated. The two princes of Urania". At that moment, Bills mouth opened slightly. "M-Me? Royalty?! You're not joking right?!"

"No, he's not" The other Penny said "You and your stupid friends were part of the royal families that protected the Macroverse from... me"

"Makes sense" Richie said

"Wait" Stan said, as he pulled Ben towards him. "Ben, are you sure he's not an actor? For crying out loud, us? Royalty?! Tell me you're joking!"

"Trust me, it's real! He's telling the truth! When he told me about it, I felt a very faint memory. It was only a second, but I think the reason why we don't remember, is because we were really young"

Everyone else stayed quite. "So," Beverly said "What are we supposed to do with this information?"

"Those stones ya hold" Penny said "They do hold great power. They have three stages: a stone, a sphere, and a bracelet. When they all become bracelets, you'll be able to unlock they're great power, combining both the power of yourself and your greatest strength. Unfortunately, ya can't do it yourselfs. So, I'm gonna have to train ya. And then, you'll be able to go back to your real lives. So, what do ya say?" He lend out a hand.

The Losers tried to comprehend what he said. It was WAY too much information for a kid to process. And the fact that they were still kids, made the thought worse. They weren't even in high school yet! All this about kingdoms and powers and stones, all sounded fake. But then again, they did capture a murderous shape shifting killer clown. So, this just seemed to put the icing on the cake.

Mike walked to both Pennys and sighed "Guys, I hate to say this... but... I'm in"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled

"Like you all wouldn't say the same?! Look, we've all lived rough lives. We've all felt like nothing at some point. This is our moment! This is our chance to do something right for a change! To actually have a purpose! I don't know about you guys, but I'm doing this! I'm tired of being an outsider"

They all stared at him, surprised. It really wasn't like Mike to say those type of things. But, he did have a point. They were hurt practically all their lives.

Ben walked beside him "I'm in too"

Then, Beverly walked them"Me too"

Then Richie "Count me the fuck in!"

Then Eddie "Fine"

Then Stan "I guess I'm in too.."

Bill was left.

"Bill, you in?" Mike said

Bill stared at them all. There's no way they actually believed it. Well, he wanted to believe it too, but he couldn't. It was, off. But, he did want to know more. About the kingdoms, his powers. His family.

"O-ok, I'm in" He said, smiling as he walked towards him. They smiled, giving him patts on the back and nods.

"However," Penny said "There is a catch. Ya have to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE about this. I mean it. They'll think you're insane. It may sound silly, but it's not. It's dead serious" Penny let out his hand

"Ok" Bill said "But only if you promise us something. P-Promise that you nor HIM" he glared at the new Penny for a second "will not hurt us. Promise that you will not cause us any trouble"

Both Pennys groaned. They hated being nice and stable. It wasn't their thing. But, it did have some advantages.

"Deal!" Penny said, shaking Bills hand "You're training begins on Saturday. Yeah, I'm taking your weekend away. And I don't give"


	12. Cafeteria Disaster

Bill, Richie, Eddie and Stan walked to the cafeteria for lunch. They walked through the isles and grabbed their trays, while also finding a table to sit in. They spotted Beverly and Ben sitting at a table in the corner, and so they walked to them and sat down.

"So, what do you guys think about this, powers stuff?" Eddie said

"Oh, don't tell me you still don't believe it?!" Richie said

"No, I believe it! It's just when all the kingdoms stuff came in... it sounded unreal. But then again, since we just encountered a killer demon clown, I can't really judge"

"Well, I think having powers is the best thing to happen to us!" Richie said "I mean, think of all the shit we can pull off! People would never bother us again!"

"Don't you remember what Pennywise said?!" Beverly came in "We can't let anyone know we can do these type of things! If we do, they'll think we're crazy! And worse, we'll probably end up like...." She leaned in closer so that only they could hear her.

"Like Bowers"

They all groaned. Bowers had apparently survived the fight with Mike, and ended up washing up in one of the lakes. The police found him, and he ended up confessing to the murders. And well, he took a long road to Juniper Hill Asylum.

"Oh my god, don't even think about bringing up Bowers" Richie said, rubbing his temples "He was a complete asshole that deserved what came to him. I'm glad we NEVER have to hear from him again"

"Well it's not like we don't see more of his goons" Ben said "And have you've seen the transfer students in the high school? People say they're like exact copies of Bowers!"

"Oh please, no one can be as insane as Henry fucking Bowers!" Richie said. He then noticed Bill, who was silently playing with his food, looking down at the table. He looked, troubled.

"Yo Big Bill!" Richie said, tapping Bill on the shoulder "You ok? You look pretty shitty today"

Bill squinted his eyes, making Richie hold up his hands innocently. "I-It's nothing, Richie"

"Doesn't look like nothing" Beverly said, as she grabbed Bills hand and replaced with her own "You can tell us if you want. We won't judge"

Bill sighed and reached for his school bag. He furrowed through and took out an item. The butterfly music box.

"Bill,what the hell?! You're not supposed to bring that here!" Eddie said "You could get it taken away!"

"I couldn't help it" Bill said, looking at the detailed box "Ever since Pennywise told me about my p-p-p-p" He sighed, trying to find the right words "My parents. My real parents, anyways" His friends looked at him, their eyebrows furrowed and their ears open.

"D-Doesn't it bother you...? Tha-That everything we've been told to believe, is wrong? That the people that raised us, aren't even our own blood? And that now, we've been given a responsibility th-that other people rarely get? Don't you guys have questions?"

"Of course we do" Stan said, putting his hand on Bills shoulder "Do you think it's everyday we get this opportunity? A couple of months ago,we were nothing more than outsiders. Losers. Now look. We've just been told that we're royalty from another universe, and that we have powers. Powers that probably, will grow over time. That we're special, and that we're not like other kids. Do you think we're just accepting of this? That we're just gonna sit around and agree with this, no questions asked?"

Bill still looked down at the music box. Stan was right, they definitely weren't just going to let this happen, as if it was nothing. He knew his friends had questions, they were just hiding it through all the disbelief. They were happy they had something that made them... special.

"Guys, I think we shouldn't be talking about this right now" Eddie said, facing a different direction.

"Why not?" Beverly said

"Well firstly, people would probably hear us and think 'well, there's some new fish for us to spear'. And secondly-"

"Oh, shit, Prissy Girls at twelve o'clock!" Richie said, looking the same direction as Eddie. They all turned around, and noticed three girls dressed in black leather, harassing other students.

"Crap, they're coming this way! Quick, pretend like you're not talking about anything!" Stan said. They all quickly turned silent as the girls, apparently called 'The Prissy Girls', walked in their direction. But, they didn't ignore them.

"Well look what have here, girls" One of them said, who had black hair in a ponytail, pulled up by a red scrunchy. Her eyes were on Bill, as she walked up to him, getting uncomfortably close.

"Hey, Buh-buh-buh Billy! You lookin' like you just saw a ghost or something! Probably that stupid brother of yours!" She said, laughing.

Bill quickly looked up to her. She did NOT just say that. But Bill wasn't going to get in trouble. So, he just looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Why don't you look for someone else to taunt, Amber!" Richie yelled. The other Losers looked at him, signaling him to shut up. But he didn't listen.

"Why don't you zip your lips before I stick my foot up your ass, trashmouth!" Another girl said, who had brown frizzy hair with a huge red bow atop it all.

"Why don't you three just mind you're own damn business! Especially you, Skank!" Richie then covered his mouth in disbelief.

 _I'm so screwed,_ he thought

The girl, whose real name was Tara, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off his seat. "What the fuck did you say to me?!" Tara said, clenching her fist, getting ready to beat Richie until his face was nothing more that bruises and blood.

"Leave him alone!" Beverly got up and defended Richie, trying to take him away from Tara's grasp. But to no avail. She was grabbed by the back of her shirt and thrown into someone's grasp, who was grabbing her tight and leaving marks on her arms.

"Oh, I don't think so, Feberely!" The other girl said, who had brown hair pulled into a messy bun with a red scrunchy.

"Let her go, Brooke!" Now it was Ben who spoke, as he tried pulling Beverly away from Brooke. But instead, he got a kick to the crotch. Stan and Eddie ran over to Ben and tried helping him up.

"Stop! L-L-Leave them alone!" Bill yelled to Amber

"Or else what, Denbrough?" Amber said, looking at Bill straighter in the eye. Before you know it, Bill grabbed his tray and smeared it all over Ambers outfit. Now, it seemed like the whole cafeteria was paying attention to the whole ordeal, even some of the staff. Amber yelled as the food got all over her revealing top.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Amber screamed as she then smacked Bill on the face, making him fall out of his chair. He quickly got up and grabbed another tray, throwing food to Amber once again. She did the same, and she signaled Tara and Brooke to join. They both grabbed a tray, each with mashed potatoes, and they smeared it on Beverly and Richies faces.

Everyone watched in horror as the actions kept on repeating. Some of them eventually grabbed trays and threw them, not at the Prissy Girls, but at the Losers Club. They laughed as the Losers were getting covered in piles of food.

Amber then spotted the music box Bill had in his bag. "What's this?! A little music box to sing ya to sleep?! You really are pathetic!" She then turned to the crowd of kids and held up the music box, so that everyone could see it "Look at this! Stuttering Bill still has a dumb music box from his mommy~!"

Everyone laughed, some even saying 'pathetic' and 'what a loser!'. Bill felt his temper rising. He got up, and yanked Amber from her ponytail. He tackled her, and tried to punch her, but she blocked him with his hands. It was a giant fight not just between Bill and Amber, but the Losers and the Prissy Girls. Everyone chanted 'fight,fight,fight!' and so on.

That is until the doors slammed open, and the Principal walked in, along with the other staff who had informed him.

"YOU! ALL OF YOU, IN MY OFFICE NOW!!" he yelled at the Losers and Prissy Girls.

They were in deep shit.


	13. The Strangest Punishment Part 1

The Losers Club and the Prissy Girls sat in the principals office, with food still on their clothes and faces. The Prissy Girls stared at the Losers, annoyingly. The Losers just ignored them, and waited for the Principal to speak.

"I am very disappointed in all of you" he said. He looked at the Losers first "You six, I should have known better. You're good kids, so why must you go to these extremes?!" Then, he turned to the Prissy Girls "And you three. You just got here and already you're causing trouble!"

Bill sighed"Mr.Frank I'm so sorry, but to be honest, the girls started it"

"I understand Mr.Denbrough" Mr.Frank said "But that doesn't mean you should have interfered and made the fight even worse. You should have contacted the staff, NOT trying to punch Ms.Davis"

Bill hanged his head. He was right, he really shouldn't have tried punching a girl. Not matter how he really wanted to.

"Even your friends followed in your actions!" Mr.Frank said, looking over to the other Losers "Amber, Brooke, Tara. You shall have three weeks of detention and if this happens again, then it shall be a whole month of outdoor suspension. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr.Frank" they said in unison

"And as for you six" Mr. Frank turned to the Losers Club and pulled out some documents "Since you've been at this school longer and know the discipline rules, your punishment shall be more severe. I'm afraid, you're going to have a permanent class for the entire school year"

They all shot up from their seats and tried comprehending what was just said. From what they had heard, a permanent class was when you had one class with one teacher, and they taught you all of the subjects. But, no electives. Not to mention, they always got the meanest teachers the principal could find. And there were rumors, that when lunch came rolling in, they gave you sloppy joes. Which weren't as good as they sounded. They were actually really gross.

"It's an extreme, but it's for the best. However, you'll be happy to know that you're teacher will be a bit more... decent than the others" Mr.Frank got up from seat and opened the door for the Losers. "But, I will still be contacting your parents. ALL of your parents" he shot a look to the Prissy Girls, before walking out of his office.

"Now, come along. Get your things and I'll show you to your new classroom"

* * *

 

The Losers Club walked through the halls with the Principal. It had been only the second week of school and already they were in trouble.

Bill looked over to his friends. "G-Guys, I'm so sorry. This is m-m-my fault, I-I shouldn't have tried to make the fight worse"

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Richie said "You think we'd let Amber walk all over ya? Not a chance!"

"Richies right" Beverly said "We'd do anything for you, Bill. You're our friend"

Bill smiled fondly at his friends. While the punishment was still bad, it was nice that he got to share it with his friends.

They made to the classroom and Mr.Frank signaled them to wait outside. He opened the door and peaked through to see was inside.

"Ms.Winters! I brought your new students with me!" Mr.Frank said

"Just bring them in, Mr.Frank, I'll be right with them!" A voice said from inside the room. Mr.Frank opened the door, and let the Losers walk inside.

"Alright, this is your new classroom. You'll be here the whole school year,and you shall be separated from your other classmates. But that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You will respect Ms.Winters and her rules. And I expect you all to pass this year without any more problems whatsoever"

He left the Losers in the classroom, waiting for Ms.Winters. They grabbed some desks moved them together to form a group for them to sit together. They sat down, placing their bags on the ground.

It was silent, with the only noises being the shuffling of Ms Winters in the back room and the constant ticking of the clock. It was unbelievable that the had to stay in that room, until three o'clock.

"So, what do you guys think Ms.Winters will be like?" Eddie whispered

"Well, Mr.Frank said that she's a little more decent than the other teachers picked for this job" Ben whispered back "But he could be lying"

Before they could say anything else, Ms.Winters came in from the back, with some files in her hands.

The Losers were actually quite surprised by her appearance. She looked NOTHING like a teacher, she looked more like a teenager. Probably a substitute. But at the same time, she looked as if she was in her early twenties. She has long plantium blonde hair and large green eyes. One thing that was most notable, was a feather earring she wore on her right ear. And, to be honest, she was quite beautiful and somewhat kind-looking.

"Hey, guys!" She said. Her voice was soft and reassuring "Um, I'm your new teacher for the year. I'll be teaching you all your subjects, and you'll also be having lunch with me"

"Now, before I start class, I want to get to know you guys. And, I want you guys to get to know me. So, who would like to go first?"

Everyone looked down and other directions, so that she wouldn't pick of them. "How about you, young lady?" She looked at Beverly, motioning her to stand up.

Beverly sat up from her seat and stood there, looking at Ms.Winters.

"Now tell me, what's your name?" Ms.Winters said

Beverly furrowed with her fingers before answering "Um, my name is Beverly Marsh"

"Hello Beverly!" Ms.Winters said, smiling at her "My name is Elliana Winters, but you can call me Ms.Winters or Ellie for short. And that goes for all of you as well"

"So, Beverly, tell me about yourself" Ms.Winters, now going by Ellie, said as sat at her desk waiting for Beverly for talk.

Beverly tried looking for something to talk about herself "Um, well, I don't know where to begin"

"It's ok, you don't have to answer right away. Just take your time" Ellie said. Beverly stayed quite for a while, before Richie shot up from his seat.

"Alright, if she's not gonna answer then I will! Hey, my name is Trashmouth and these are my friends Eddie Spaghetti, Stan the Man, Haystack and Big Bill! Geez, Bev, it's not that hard!"

The others Losers shook their heads and covered their faces in embarrassment. "What Richie is trying to say," Bill said "Is that his name is Richie Tozier and these are our friends E-E-Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris and Ben Hanscom. And my names B-Bill Denbrough, by the way"

Ellie got up from her desk, and smiled. "That's what I thought" Then out of nowhere, the blinds on the windows closed shut, along with the one from the door. The Losers jumped at little, thinking that maybe this woman was going to do something to them.

But their opinion quickly changed when she spoke "I think I should properly introduce myself" She exchanged her hand, waiting for someone to shake it

"Elliana, Princess of Atlas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that permanent classes are a thing that I made up. It's not real, I think. And, the Prissy Girls and Elliana are my OCs. And I just gave the principal a standard name.


	14. The Strangest Punishment Part 2

Elliana waited for one of the Losers to shake her hand with their own. Bill walked up to her, and shaked her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie. But how did you know about us?" Bill said curiously

Then, out of nowhere, one of the tiles of the ceiling broke and something fell. Old Penny and New Penny were on the floor groaning in pain.

"Take a guess" Ellie groaned

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Richie yelled

"We had to make sure ya kids got to Ellie!" The old Penny said, getting up and cleaning the dust off his suit.

"To be honest, I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of the cellar for once" the new Penny groaned

"And besides, I told her to not come to Derry until a couple of weeks into your training!" Old Penny said, looking over to Ellie

Ellie rolled her eyes "I wanted to make sure that you were training the kids properly!"

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN FUCKIN' STARTED!" He yelled

"Guys!" Bill yelled. They stayed quite and looked at Bill.

"C-Can you guys tell us what's going on, please?" He said in his soft voice

Penny and Ellie looked at eachother. They sighed and motioned the Losers Club to sit down. They sat down as well.

"Alright" Ellie started "I know you guys just found out about all of this. I understand, you have some questions. And they will be answered. So, let me start from the beginning. Yes, my name is Elliana, and I am the Princess of Atlas. And I've been sent here to protect and train you guys. But apparently, Penny beat to the punch"

"It's not my fault I'm faster than ya!" Penny said, crossing his arms.

"As I was saying, I wanted train you guys PROPERLY. I know Penny has been around longer, but that doesn't mean I can't help. I can teach you how to control your powers, while Penny can teach you how to fight with them"

"How does that change anything?" Stan said "It's not like we need help" He leaned on his desk, and out of the ground, vines came rushing in and wrapped around his desk.

"I beg to differ" Richie snickered and turned to Penny "So, how long will these training sessions last? I remember Penny saying that it was only on weekends"

"Weekends?" Ellie furrowed her eyebrows "That's supposed to be your time off. I suggest you guys have these sessions after school."

"But what about our parents?" Eddie said "They'll think we're slacking off from homework"

"Then tell them that you're in an after school program or a club, or whatever" New Penny said. He was biting on the edge of the desk out of pure boredom.

"He's right. That's why I made this" she grabbed a file and opened it. There were seven documents, which looked like permission slips. "Let your parents sign this, so that they don't get suspicious"

The Losers grabbed each slip, with Beverly grabbing one for Mike, who was in homeschool.

"However, I'll make sure you guys get enough breaks to eat, relax and do your homework" Ellie said

"Thank you, Ellie" Bill said, smiling "Um, i-is it ok if I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything" Ellie said

Bill walked to his desk and grabbed his bag. Inside it, was the music box, which thankfully did not get damaged during the lunch fight. He grabbed it and walked back to Ellie, showing it to her.

"D-Do you know if this belonged to my parents?" Bill said

Ellie examined the box, and carefully took it from Bill. "This is beautiful. I remember this being shown at your Christening. It was a gift from your parents. Just comes to show how much they loved you"

"Do you know if they're alive?" Bill asked

Ellie looked over to Bill and sighed "Well, ever since the attack of IT, alot of the kingdoms gates have been locked. No one has gotten in or out. So honestly, I don't know"

"Oh" Bill said, grabbing the music box and caressing it softly "Well, t-that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on them. I didn't given on Georgie"

"I'm sorry for what happened to him" Ellie said, placing her hand on Bills shoulder

"It's ok. Besides, I-I'm getting over it. Anyways, we've got bigger issues"

"You're right, Billy" Old Penny said, as he looked over to the clock "And speak of the devil, looks like there's only two hours of class. So, just go back to your teachings and we'll start on Monday!"

He jumped up to the ceiling and left. The New Penny just dragged himself up and stood atop the desk and looked over to Ellie, growling at her. She waves her hand and a snowball formed, hitting Penny in the face. He then left, probably mumbling death threats.

"Woah! You have ice powers?" Richie said, amazed

"Kind of" Ellie said, smirking "But I'll tell you after school on Monday. Anyways, let's go to our seats and finish the rest of the class"


	15. Training Day 1: Mike and Stan

****The Losers Club waited for the weekend to pass by. When Monday came rolling in, they couldn't help but get a little excited. They went to school, and passed through their lessons. They spent lunch time in the classroom and during it, they talked about what they thought they were gonna learn.

The bell finally rang, and they picked up their things. As they walked out, Elliana walked next to them. Since she didn't ride a bike, Elliana insisted that they walked. So, the Losers walked to Mike's house, with their bikes next to them.

After they picked up Mike, they walked to the Neibolt house. Where the clowns were. They parked their bikes inside the house, so that no one would get suspicious. While going into the house was still unsettling, it wasn't as bad the last time, since they had an adult that actually gave a shit.

Going down to the cellar, they saw that one of the Pennys had put a rope so they could climb down. One by one, they climbed the rope, and crawled through the small sewer drain. Since they had already known where Pennywises lair was, they knew the route.

Finally, they made it to the entrance. Slowly, they each walked in. The tower was still there, standing tall. Just without the floating kids. They turned to each corner, trying to find one of the Pennys. Finally, they spotted both Pennys sitting beside the tower. The Losers walked up to them, and waited for them to say something.

Old Penny was lying on his back smoking a cigarette, while New Penny was nibbling on a piece of meat. Old Penny then dropped his cigar and got up to look down at the kids.

"Alright, you're all here. Good" he said "So, who wants to go first for the training session?"

The kids stayed quiet, trying not to get picked. To be honest while it was exciting, they were a little scared of their powers.

After a while, Penny rolled his eyes and grabbed Mike's arm, dragging him to the front.

"We'll start with you, homeschool" He said

* * *

 

As Mike stood at Pennys side, the other Losers sat on the dry parts of the sewer ground.

"So Mikey," Penny said "What do ya think your power is?"

Mike hesitated. Like hell he could say right away. "Well, I could understand what Silver and Cream Puff were saying. So I'm guessing, animal magic?"

Penny put his hand under his chin, thinking "Ok, I guess I could go along with that. But, that can't be all that happened"

"Yeah, that's it. I could just understand their sounds and thoughts" Mike said

Penny groaned. This was going to be much harder than expected. "Well, fine then. Ok, so your powers revolve 'round livin' creatures. From what I've heard, you can not only communicate with them, but also summon them. But before we do that, let's see if ya can do some simple magic"

Mike nodded "Ok, so what do I have to do?"

Penny grabbed Mike's hands and moved them apart. "Alright, I need ya to clear ya mind, and space out. Concentrate, and think about what you want your magic to do. Then, do it"

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought about his experience with Silver. How her fur was so white and soft. And how Cream Puff was as black as night. And how, fond he felt with them.

He saw a dim light suddenly form in his head. Mike opened his eyes a little, and noticed his hands glowing purple. He jumped a little, moving his hands as if they were glowsticks. It was a weird, yet amazing sight.

"Not bad, Mike, not bad" Penny said, smirking "You're a fast learner. Now, let's see if you can summon an animal" he then turned to the kids "Any suggestions?"

"Oh, I got one!' Richie said, raising his hand "It's stupid, but why don't you try summoning a deer!" The sewers got quiet, with the kids rubbing their faces in embarrassment.

Mike sighed "Ok, I guess I could try" he closed his eyes and tried thinking of a deer. He saw the light once again, and heard his friends gasping. Clearly, he was doing something. When he felt that he had finished, he opened. There was creature, but it wasn't a deer.

It was a rabbit.

Mike groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. Penny walked up to him and patted his back.

"Hey, it's no deer, but it's a start. Ya did good kid, ya did good" Mike smiled at Pennys statement. He walked to where the Losers where and sat down, with the rabbit disappearing into thin air.

* * *

 

"All right" Penny said "Stan! You're next!" Stan sighed and got up, walking over to Penny.

"So, from what I've seen, your power has something to do with plants, ey?"

"Yeah. I got a plant from an old lady and I decided to take care of it. When I watered the plant, it grew in seconds"

"I see" Penny said, rubbing his chin "Well, why don't cha try making some plants grow for us"

Stan sighed and reached out his hands, closing his eyes. He saw the light Mike had seen, but his was green. He felt energy flow through his hand to his arms. He started smelling what appeared to be fresh grass, and he heard crinkling of leaves.

When he opened his eyes, Stan couldn't believe what he had seen. Before his very eyes, and that of his friends, were perfectly, red roses. They glowed in delight and life.

"Bravo, Stanley!" Penny said, applauding Stan for his work. The Losers clapped and cheered for Stan, which made him roll his eyes in embarrassment.

"Alright" Penny said "Two down, five more to go"


	16. Training Day 1: Eddie and Ben

"Alright, Wheezy! You're next!" Penny said as Eddie rolled his eyes while getting up. He stood next to Penny.

Penny was about to speak before Eddie raised his hand.

"I was escaping some bullies and got hurt. I healed myself, so that means I have healing powers right?"

Penny narrowed his eyes before speaking "Yeah, something like that" He walked to Pennywise "You can also harm people at will, and bring disease"

Eddie eyes lit up. "That's actually, kinda cool"

"Yeah, whatever" Penny interrupted "So, what I want you to do-" before he could finish, he scratched Penywises arm, creating a huge gap. Pennywise winced in pain.

"-Is heal this wound. Simple task"

"But, I thought I could only heal my wounds?" Eddie said

"Like I said. Something like that" Penny said, motioning him to the arm.

Eddie sighed and tried remembering how he healed his wounds. Then, it hit him. He carefully grabbed Pennywises arm and closed his eyes. He saw the light Mike and Stan had seen before, his being red. He felt the tingling feeling he had felt before. His hands glowed atop the wound, as the skin slowly started re-attaching itself.

The Losers stared in awe as Pennyiwses arm healed itself. Eddie finished and opened his eyes. His mouth slightly hung open in sight of the arm.

"Not bad kid" Pennywise said "Not bad at all"

Eddie sighed in relief, relived that Pennywise hadn't chopped his arm off.

* * *

Ben was next. Instead of speaking to him, Penny gave him a book. The younger boy just stared at the book in his hands, confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ben asked "I don't even know what my power is"

"You got your stone from a book, right?" Penny said as Ben nodded

"Well see if you can summon somethin' with this book. Try picking a word from one of the pages and see what happens"

Ben shrugged and flipped through the pages of the book. He stopped at a certain part, and traced his fingers over the sentences. As he paused on a particular word, Ben sighed and closed his eyes.

The now normal light had appeared to the boy, his being pink. The letters literally came off the page, as they scattered together over a magic circle with cryptic lettering.

Ben opened his eyes, and gaped at the figure in front of him. The word he had chosen was gladiator, and right there... was a gladiator.

The Losers cheered and clapped, while Penny smiled and towards Ben.

"Not bad kid" he said "You have potential"


	17. Training Day 1: Richie and Beverly

Richie was next, walking confidently over to Penny. Penny groaned. Of course Richie would think he got his powers covered.

"So, trashmouth" Penny said "What do you think your powers are?"

"I think it might be to control my emotions or something" He said "When I got attacked by Belch and Victor, they ran away as soon as I screamed. So maybe it has something to do with that"

Penny rubbed his chin. This was going to be a tricky one. Then, he got an idea. He motioned for Pennywise to come over, the taller clown rolling his eyes.

"Alright, Rich, here's what I want you to do" Penny said "I want you to do what everyone else did. Extend your hand, but, think of your emotions. Concentrate on them, and let them go. Then, attack Pennywise and your friends"

"Wait, what?!" Richie exclaimed

"Trust me on this" Penny said

Richie sighed and closed his eyes. He extended his hand, feeling a flow of intense energy through his body. The yellow light came into view, but it was stronger than the others.

The Losers suddenly felt all giddy inside. As if all of the joy in the world had made it's way through the sewers, and into their bodies. As for Pennywise, he just smiled a little and he seemed slightly less annoyed.

"So," Penny asked the Losers "How do you guys feel?"

"Happy" Mike responded, grinning "Like really happy!"

"Yeah" Pennywise said "I guess I feel a little better"

"Then that means it's working" Penny said as he patted Richie on the back "Good job, kid"

Richie grinned proudly, and walked off to sit with his friends

* * *

Next was Beverly. Penny thought her powers were going to simple.

"So I'm guessing your powers are fire, right?" He asked

"I guess so" Beverly answered "But, that can't be all that right?"

"It never is" Elliana said "Your powers keep growing and expanding. And in due time, you'll be able to do unimaginable things"

"Hey, I'm the one teaching here!" Penny groaned "Wait your turn!"

"Ugh" Elliana scolwed

"Alright, Bev" Penny said "I want you to extend your arms and reach your hands for the ground. Then, try to set the ground on fire"

"Ok, I can do that" Bev said.

She bent down and placed her hands on the floor. She then closed her eyes, and took a breath. The fallen leaves start to burn and Beverly felt her hands get warm.  
Every stared at the floor, and then, a small flame started forming around Bev's hand.

The Losers clapped and cheered for her. "Good job, Bev!" Bill shouted, while Bev gave him a smile.

"Speaking of which" Penny said "Billy! C'mon, you're the last one!"


End file.
